Perry Platypus (Andrea Belluardo's Disney Style)
Andrea Belluardo's video game spoof of The Crash Bandicoot Series. Cast (Perry Platypus 1) *Perry the Platypus as Crash Bandicoot *Princess Atta as Tawna Bandicoot *Mickey Mouse as Aku Aku *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dr. Neo Cortex *Mechanicles as Dr. N. Brio *Razoul as Papu Papu *Ed as Ripper Roo *Kago (Tarzan 2) as Koala Kong *Honest John (Pinocchio) as Pinstripe Potoroo (Perry Platypus 2: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Strikes Back) *Judy Hopps as Coco Bandicoot *Bongo the Bear as Polar *Professor Norton Nimnul as Dr. N. Gin *Brer Fox and Brer Bear as Komodo Bros. *Shere Khan as Tiny Tiger (Perry Platypus 3: Warped) *Jafar as Uka Uka *The Mad Doctor (Character) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Pura *Pascal as Baby T-Rex *Wheezy (Toy Story) as Penta Penguin *Sewernose de Bergerac as Dingodile (Perry Platypus Team Racing) *Scroop as Nitros Oxide (Perry Platypus 4: The Wrath of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *Sullivan (from Monsters, Inc.) as Crunch Bandicoot *The Titans (Hercules) as The Elementals (Perry Platypus 5: Twinsanity) *Arthur and Cecil as The Evil Twins *Chef Louis as Rusty Walrus *Suzy Johnson as Nina Cortex *Ursula as Madame Amberly *Ajax the Gorilla as Evil Crash Bandicoot (Perry Tag Team Racing) *Little Opossum as Pasadena O'Possum *Scrooge McDuck as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Forte as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Lumiere and Cogsworth as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew Movies Used *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) Footage *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Zootopia (2016) *Pinocchio (1940) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989) *Song of the South (1946) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Mad Doctor (1933) *Tangled (2010) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Jungle Cubs (1990) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) *Darby's Im-possum-ible Case (2010) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (1998) Gallery Perry Platypus 1 Perry the Platypus.jpg|Perry the Platypus as Crash Bandicoot Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Tawna Bandicoot No61hR6Yj9T4L._UX569_.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Aku Aku Heinz doofenshmirtz vector by denisfan-d92clyc.png|Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dr. Neo Cortex Gtbo25.jpg|Mechanicles as Dr. N. Brio Razoul.jpg|Razoul as Papu Papu Ed (The Lion King).jpg|Ed as Ripper Roo Kago (Tarzan 2).jpg|Kago as Koala Kong Profile - Honest John.jpg|Honest John as Pinstripe Potoroo Perry Platypus 2: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Strikes Back Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Coco Bandicoot Bongo.png|Bongo the Bear as Polar Professor-norton-nimnul-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.17.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul as Dr. N. Gin BrerFoxBear.jpg|Brer Fox and Brer Bear as Komodo Bros. Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg|Shere Khan as Tiny Tiger Perry Platypus 3: Warped Jafar Mad.jpg|Jafar as Uka Uka WhosWhoMadDoctor-1-559x300.gif|The Mad Doctor as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Oliver the cat.jpg|Oliver as Pura Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Baby T-Rex Wheezy (Toy Story 2).jpg|Wheezy as Penta Penguin Sewernose.jpg|Sewernose de Bergerac as Dingodile Perry Platypus Team Racing Scroop.png|Scroop as Nitros Oxide Perry Platypus 4: The Wrath of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz James P. Sullivan.png|Sullivan as Crunch Bandicoot The Titans (Disney).jpg|Titans as Elementals Perry Platypus 5: Twinsanity Arthur and Cecil45.JPG|Arthur and Cecil as The Evil Twins Chef Louis in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Chef Louis as Rusty Walrus Time_for_you_to_get_yours.JPG.jpg|Suzy Johnson as Nina Cortex Profile - Ursula.jpg|Ursula as Madame Amberly Pepito_el_Gorila.jpg|Ajax the Gorilla as Evil Crash Bandicoot Perry Tag Team Racing Little Opossum (Darby's Im-Possum-Ible Case).png|Little Opossum as Pasadena O'Possum Scrooge-McDuck.jpeg|Scrooge McDuck as Ebenezer Von Clutch Forte.jpg|Forte as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth.jpg|and Cogsworth as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Games: *Perry Platypus 1 *Perry Platypus 2: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Strikes Back *Perry Platypus 3: Warped *Perry Platypus Team Racing *Perry Platypus 4: The Wrath of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Perry Platypus 5: Twinsanity *Perry Tag Team Racing Category:Andrea Belluardo Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Crash Bandicoot Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs